Entre varitas y besos
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Narcissa y de que su hijo esté condenado a Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy intenta rehacer su vida volviéndose a casar. Pero Hermione le ayudará a darse cuenta que puede perder todo incluyendo su vida antes de llegar al altar.
1. Chapter 1

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo

escribo.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898

Capítulo I

La guerra había terminado. No más casas de muggles destruidas, sangre manchando el pavimento ni puentes misteriosamente quebrados. Nuevamente paz.

Y mucho papeleo en el ministerio de la magia.

Hermione Granger, aurora, 22 años. Harta de leer las atrocidades que habían hecho los mortifagos, padres de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Hermione cerró la carpeta asqueada. Era inhumano todo lo que había hecho el patriarca de la familia más rica de Inglaterra y era indignante como la justicia mágica lo había absuelto.

Suspiró molesta al ver el encabezado el periódico mágico.

¨Lucius Malfoy anuncia su compromiso matrimonial esta noche¨

Como miembro del cuerpo de aurores, le habían asignado la protección del canalla... Con las ganas de que hubiese un atentado, ¿Justo a ella le dejaban esa misión?

000000000000

Era la hora de su almuerzo, y estaba cansada del aire viciado que tenía la oficina de aurores. Para colmo de males, el tiránico Alastor Moody había decidido que era una interesante idea probar su estado físico para la misión de esa noche. No dudaba de sus conocimientos teóricos sobre defensa, ya que sabía un poco más que él, pero su estado atlético era cuestionable ya que nunca entrenaba.

Había decidido salir a pasear y tomar un helado durante su escasa hora de almuerzo, Además, que necesitaba comprar una túnica para la gala de esa noche.

El callejón Diagon era un sinuoso paseo comercial mágico ubicado detrás del renombrado ¨Cadero Chorreante¨ . Hermione lo conocía como la palma de su mano dada la enorme cantidad de veces que lo había visitado y la otra enorme cantidad de veces que lo había visto reconstruirse tras los atentados mortifagos.

Había poca gente para ser el mediodía. El sol en alto elevaba la temperatura de forma exponencial haciendo sentir que el calor se elevaba desde la tierra.

Sin embargo, con un helado de chocolate en mano, no le interesaba. Disfrutaba el sol quemando su cara y la fresca brisa que corría.

Se detuvo unos momentos a ver la tienda de Mme. Malkin. Ciertamente, las túnicas eran lindas pero no lo suficientemente formales para ella. ¿Cuándo la recatada Hermione Granger había utilizado una túnica con escote y ceñida? Nunca.

Siguió caminando, buscando algo más de su estilo. Al final del callejón, había una disimulada tienda, de aspecto sobrio con un escaparate de hierro negro y vidrio. Detrás de él, una túnica sin escote, con mangas y algo que parecía un velo se exhibía...

Tampoco su rigidez debía llegar a esos extremos, pensó la castaña. Terminó de comer su helado y se dirigió a Mme Malkin, decidiendo probar suerte.

00000000000

-Nunca pensé verla aquí, Srta. Granger.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos con enfado. Odiaba esa voz gangosa con tono de superior, perteneciente a Lucius Malfoy.

-Ni yo a usted, Sr Malfoy... No sabía que le gustase la ropa femenina.

Hermione apretó sus labios para contener una sonrisa. Acababa de encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Lucius Malfoy en la sección de túnicas de mujer de la tienda mágica.

-Estoy esperando a mi prometida.

La voz del hombre sonó con cierto tono de amargura que no combinaba con el brillo divertido de sus ojos fríos.

-Creo que la conoceré esta noche.

-Lástima que no pueda estar en mi fiesta en calidad de invitada.

-Me gusta mi trabajo...

-Nadie lo duda.

Las voces estaban subiendo varios decibeles y las facciones de ambos iban endureciéndose a medida que hablaban. Sin embargo, la escena se detuvo cuando una voz femenina y chillona los desconcertó.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy.

Una chica, no mucho mayor que Hermione, salió de un cubículo cerrado. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos negros perfectamente delineados.

Era linda, pero no tenía la belleza despampanante de Narcissa Malfoy ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, irradiaba un aura de antipatía que la antigua señora Malfoy lograba.

-Amanda Parkinson- dijo Lucius Malfoy, con cierta vergüenza por el escándalo que armaba la muchacha- Mi prometida.

-¡Lucius!- gritó la mujer con voz aguda- ¿Piensas tolerar que esta mujer me pinche?

-Lamento la escena, Granger.- Dijo el hombre con una amabilidad, que por un momento dejó en blanco a Hermione Granger - Yo me encargaré del asunto, Amanda.- Dijo el hombre, contento de tener una excusa y salir de allí por un momento.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la mujer con tono resentido, mirándola altivamente.

-Hermione Granger.- Respondió la castaña, más interesada en el catálogo de túnicas.

Mme Malkim acababa de salir de la trastienda y saludó efusivamente a Hermione. Ambas mujeres habían entablado una buena relación tras los múltiples ataques de los mortifagos.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Clarisse?

-Perfectamente Hermione. Me alegro que hayas venido, ¿Algo en particular?

-Una túnica para una recepción.

-¿Ya elegiste el color?

-El celeste me agrada.- respondió la chica. Sentía la mirada enfadada de Amanda Parkinson en su nuca, sabía que la había molestada dejándola sola.- Pasaré hoy a la noche igualmente, por que mi tiempo de almuerzo esta terminando.

-No te preocupes.-dijo la mujer con amabilidad- Marca el modelo y lo arreglaré.

-Aquí tienes para los gastos.- dijo la chica extendiéndole un cheque.

-Con esto será suficiente.- sonrió la mujer- Tengo tus medidas anotadas.

-Perfecto. A la noche vuelvo. Hasta luego.- dijo, despidiéndose cortésmente de las dos mujeres.

Al salir de la tienda, Hermione chocó con un enojado Lucius, que lucía cansado y molesto por el calor.

-Hasta la noche.- dijo el hombre, despidiéndose con una mueca.

Hermione respondió de la misma manera y camino unos pasos más para desaparecer.

00000000000

-Pésimo, Granger.

Alastor Moody caminó con su sonora pata de palo hasta la chica, quien estaba bañada en sudor.

-¿Es que nunca entrena?

-Soy de logística... y solo iré como apoyo táctico.

-Deje de decir patrañas.- dijo el hombre con su singular humor- Malfoy pidió que la protección estuviese a cargo del ministerio, y surgió tu nombre en la conversación.

Hermione miró al experimentado auror con los ojos fuera de órbita. Eso no podía estar pasando.

--¿Por qué pidió que fuese yo?

--No lo se, el asunto es que el idiota de Refus accedió contento y tu te encargas de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

"Entre varitas y besos"

Capítulo II

Era sabido que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre diferente luego de la muerte de su primera esposa y de la condena al beso del dementor para su hijo.

El antiguo seguidor de Voldemort no había vuelto a ser el mismo luego de ver como su hijo perdía su alma; mientras él estaba cómodamente sentado en una butaca durante su juicio.

Fue solo después de eso, que se hizo pública su traición al Sr. Oscuro y todos los cargos desaparecieron. Temporalmente, coincidió con el momento de mayor crecimiento económico del ministerio de magia y con el poder que iba juntando el patriarca Malfoy dentro de él.

Cuando finalmente llegó la batalla contra Voldemort, muchos se sorprendieron de verlo combatir fieramente contra sus antiguos amigos. Se rumoreaba, por que ya lo relativo al tema era considerado épico, que había matado a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange en venganza por haber vendido la ubicación de Draco a los mortifagos luego de que el chico fallase en su homicidio a Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, nadie podía asegurar que la lealtad del Sr. Malfoy fuese eterna. Sólo estaba de su parte por que odiaba a Voldemort y lo que le había hecho a su familia. Nadie podía asegurarse de que lado estaría frente a un resurgimiento de las artes tenebrosas.

Hermione se sentía incómoda en el vestido celeste que había elegido para la recepción. Era una túnica, como la que usaba en Hogwarts, solo que más apretada y con un escote bote. El color celeste se destacaba entre el mar negro de los vestidos de la gente asistente a la fiesta.

Los aurores estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, cubrían todas las salidas de la sala y por si fuese poco, Hermione se había asegurado de controlar lo que se bebía. No quería nadie haciéndose pasar por alguien en su primera misión como líder. Sabía que si hacía bien el trabajo, el ministro le daría un mejor puesto; además que no tenía ganas de correr precisamente con tacos.

La melodía sonaba tranquila. Le fascinaban los múltiples sonidos que podían hacer las cuerdas y como las parejas se movían en un movimiento homogéneo y perfecto.

-¿Aburrida?

Hermione dejó de contemplar a las parejas desde la altura que le proporcionaba el entrepiso del salón de Baile de la mansión Malfoy,

-En absoluto, Sr. Malfoy.- Respondió respetuosamente.

-Yo sí.- Respondió el hombre, sorprendiéndola al instante. "¿Quién estaba aburrido en su propia fiesta de compromiso?" pensó Hermione para sí- Las fiestas que organizaba Narcissa eran mucho mejores.

-Lamento su pérdida.- dijo la castaña con tono educado, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias...- Se produjo un extraño silencio entre ellos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve en punto.- respondió la chica.

-¿Y su pareja para esta noche?-preguntó mirando altivamente a la gente que bailaba.

-Estoy de servicio.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el hombre al darse vuelta y ver a su prometida del otro lado del entrepiso del salón de baile.

00000000000

Las presentaciones formales ya se habían hecho y Lucius Malfoy bailaba con su prometida entre los mormullos de la gente. Hermione Granger miraba la fiesta ciertamente aburrida.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, ciertamente mareada por la cantidad de gente y el poco aire circulante. Sintió como sus párpados se entre cerraban y como el apretado corsete del vestido le impedía respirar.

Una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo abrir los párpados y vio que estaba en la escalera... Bajaría discretamente y se sentaría. Seguramente podría tomar un vaso de agua fría y su mareo se iría.

Pero no, la sensación de agobio le volvió a jugar una mala pasada y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

00000000000

Se despertó sin entender que pasaba. La luz molestaba sus ojos y sentía un asqueroso perfume bajo su nariz.

-Está despertado.- dijo una voz masculina, con tono grave- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?

--En la mansión Malfoy. Se acaba de desmayar.

--¿Qué hago aquí?

-Es el compromiso de Lucius Malfoy y usted era la encargada de seguridad.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- dijo la chillona voz de su jefe, Alastor Moody -¿Se encuentra bien, Granger?

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo es que me desmaye?

-Estaba bajando la escalera y de repente se desmayó. Fue una suerte que el Sr. Malfoy detuviese su caía a tiempo o se hubiese lastimado en serio.

0000000000000

-Excelente trabajo anoche, Granger.- dijo Alastor Moody, que acababa de entrar en el cubículo de la chica- No sucedió nada inesperado excepto tu pequeño desmayo.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica, sin interés de hablar.

-¿Qué pasó realmente?- preguntó el viejo auror, tras echar un silenciador al cubículo.

-No lo sé... Me quedé supervisando en el entrepiso cuando sentí que me asfixiaba.

-¿Viste el Profeta?

-No.- respondió sin ganas, extendiendo la mano y mirando la foto de Malfoy y su prometida bailando. Al lado de esta, en un tamaño mayor, había una foto de Hermione cayendo de la escalera cuando Lucius Malfoy amortiguaba su caída con un hechizo preciso.

-Parkinson esta furiosa por que tu foto es mayor y ha gritado a medio ministerio para que te corran; pero Malfoy habló maravillas de tu trabajo al ministro y pareció ser suficiente para callar a su prometida.

000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

"Entre varitas y besos"

Capítulo III

Los días habían pasado, las noticias no. Hermione Granger ojeaba sorprendida "Corazón de Bruja". ¿Cómo lograban, después de dos semanas, el compromiso de Lucius Malfoy siguiese siendo noticia?

Misterio. No se entendía. Todas las semanas un artículo diferente. "Lucius Malfoy le regaló un collar de diamantes y rubíes valuado en millón y medio de gallons a su prometida", "La futura señora Malfoy prometió donar su vestido de novia a la caridad", "Lucius Malfoy y su prometida, en la ópera de Odessa"

¿Es que era el único tema de actualidad? Al parecer si, todas las ediciones eran dedicadas al rubio y su prometida.

Hermione miró la revista. Con esa túnica negra ajustada, ciertamente lucía guapo pero se superaba a si mismo cuando vestía de sport.

Dejó la revista en el revistero de la sala de esperas del consultorio mágico. Los mareos habían continuado. Le había dicho a Alastor que necesitaba el día libre, el hombre no la había cuestionado en absoluto.

-Hermione Granger- llamó la medimaga. Hermione sonrió dándose seguridad y entró al consultorio, de paredes y muebles blancos.

-Soy al doctora Klop-se presentó la mujer-, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me baja la presión de repente y me desmayo-explicó.

-¿Algo más? ¿Algún problema importante de estrés?

-No creo... Soy auror, pero me dedico a trabajo de logística.

-Entiendo; ¿Algún problema personal que te esté preocupando?-preguntó, midiéndole la presión con un par de encantamientos.

- No particularmente-respondió.

-¿Tienes alguna dieta especial?

-No, como de todo.

La medimaga la miró por encima de sus anteojos y volvió a mirar la foto de su expediente.

-¿Tu no eres la amiga de Potter que se desmayó en la fiesta de Malfoy?

Hermione miró a la medimaga sin entender la pregunta o mejor dicho, a que venía.

-Si... ¿Tiene algo que ver?

-No médicamente-sonrió- sólo cotilla-reconoció la mujer- Creo que lo mejor será que varíes tu dieta, come más balanceado y creo que necesitarás un par de días de reposo absoluto... Le enviaré el diagnóstico al jefe de tu unidad.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico?

- Estrés- comentó la mujer simplemente.

Se despidió con cortesía y salió del consultorio más tranquila. Daría una vuelta por el callejón, quizá fuese a Gringrotts a sacar algo de dinero para hacer unas compras y luego iría a descansar a su casa.

El callejón Diagon lucía tan encantador como siempre que se acercaba un fin de semana largo. Algunos niños correteaban y los escaparates lucían novedades.

Comenzó a caminar, con paso tranquilo disfrutando la brisa y el sol; cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Sacó su varita rápidamente y giró, para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy.

-Se le cayó la pañoleta- dijo entregándole una pañoleta de gasa anaranjada.

-Gracias-sonrió desconfiada-, no me di cuenta.

- Mucho viento para primavera, ¿No?-preguntó con tono casual.

-Eso creo- respondió Hermione mirando los adoquines del piso. Sentía su pulso palpitar y la incómoda sensación del calo abrazante.

-¿Almorzó?-preguntó con educación, tono frío y con algo de expectativa.

-No, acabo de...-pero se cortó al darse cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación.

-¿De?-preguntó el con curiosidad.

- ¿No encuentra esta situación un tanto extraña, señor Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione, mirándolo directamente a las enormes orbes grises del hombre.

- No me parece raro conversar en una calle-respondió, coincidiendo internamente con ella-, pero si, creo entender a que se refiere.

Se miraron un momento y al mismo tiempo corrieron sus miradas incómodos, mirándose de lado. No sabían como describir el pulso acelerado de ambos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.-murmuró Hermione.

-No-dijo el hombre sin pensarlo. Hermione lo miró confundida-, disculpe...Tiene razón, no debo molestarla más.

Ante la sorpresa de la chica, el hombre hizo algo que nunca le había visto hacer, tomó su mano y con caballerosidad, le dio un beso.

Luego de ello, desapareció.

000000000000

-¿Qué hizo qué?-preguntó Tonks al escuchar lo que decía su compañera/ amiga de trabajo. Estaban tomando un té con masas en la casa de la castaña, mientras esta le contaba lo sucedido con Malfoy.

-Lo que escuchas, me devolvió la pañoleta, me preguntó si había almorzado y me besó la mano antes de irse- respondió Hermione, agregándole más hebras a la tetera-, la verdad que desde que Alastor me contó que detuvo mi caída en la casa Malfoy, estoy sorprendidísima.

- No sólo detuvo tu caída- dijo al matamorfomaga sorprendida-, ¿Qué te ha contado Alastor exactamente?

-Que detuvo mi caída cuando me desmayé en la escalera.

-El fue quien te llevó hasta una de las habitaciones- dijo la aurora,

Sorprendida por los detalles omitidos-, y revisó que estuvieses bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con la voz cortada, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba la cercanía del rostro de Malfoy.

-Antes de llamar a un medimago, el revisó que no tuvieses ningún golpe o maleficio.

Mientras su amiga hablaba, describiendo los detalles omitidos por su jefe y la escueta nota del periódico mágico, Hermione sentía que había una causa más relacionada entre sus desmayos y Lucius Malfoy. El hombre la estresaba, era nocivo para ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

98989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo IV

-¿Te sientes mejor, Granger?-preguntó Alastor Moody a su pupila. El auror acababa de entrar a su departamento, sin haber avisado antes que iría, por la chimenea-¿Por qué no funcionan los hechizos defensivos?

-Por que los desactivé por si era alguien del ministerio, ante alguna emergencia-dijo la chica, sorprendida de verlo allí-¿Pasó algo?

-No, sólo mera preocupación-respondió el hombre mirando el lugar con ojo mágico-, tengo un par de noticias que te gustarán saber.

-Cuenta-dijo sirviendo una taza de té a su jefe, en la mesa del living-, ¿Con azúcar?

-Por favor- agradeció con un gesto la taza de infusión y habló: Como te habrás enterado, Malfoy se casa con Parkinson.

-Al parecer es lo único interesante para los periódicos.-dijo la chica.

-El departamento de finanzas descubrió un par de movimientos extraños.

-¿Lavado de dinero?-preguntó, no sorprendiéndose por ello.

-Eso creen, pero aún no tienen pruebas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienen que ver los aurores con finanzas? ¿Nos pondrán a seguir a morosos de impuestos y declaraciones fiscales?

-Es lo último que le faltaba al ministro- dijo el experimentado auror, apretando su mandíbula con enfado-, y lo hizo.

-¿Es una broma, no?

-Dicen que ya no hay más focos de magia oscura, y que aurores responderá a las necesidades de orden del ministerio.

-¿Estudié para auror, combatí a Voldemort, maté a Lestrenge para... _perseguir morosos de impuestos_?

-Eso parece- dijo Moody, compartiendo su enfado con la chica-, pero mírale el lado positivo, es el último año de mandato del ministro.

-¿Y no puede ser reelecto, cierto?

-No creo que lo logre si se pone a molestar a quienes lo dejan estar allí con impuestos.-sonrió con una mueca.

-¿Qué se supone que hará el escuadrón?-preguntó Hermione.

-Darte apoyo en tu misión.-respondió el auror con tono educado.

-¿Mi misión? Creo que la medimaga dijo por escrito que debo descansar y recomendó...

-El jefe de aurores ordenó que fueses tú quien hiciese la misión.

-¿A quién debo decirle que pague sus impuestos?-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mal contenido.

-Debes encontrar pruebas incriminatorias de Malfoy en relación con sus movimientos económicos. Estarás infiltrada.

-¿Es idiota ese jefe que tenemos?- explotó la castaña- Es sabido que Malfoy me odia, ¿Cómo quieren que lo haga?

-El ministerio le ha dicho que hay varias amenazas con respecto a su vida- Hermione bufó molesta, si que había amenaza... ella mataría al ministro por sus "grandes" ideas- y ha dicho que le darán protección permanente, por lo menos hasta que se case y vaya de viajes de boda.

00000000000

-No es justo, a mi me tocó a Goyle, y a ti te toca Malfoy.- se quejó Nymphandora Tonks- El mío huele a vestuario y el tuyo aceptó pagar los gastos de protección para su viaje de negocios a París.

- Por lo menos Goyle no sale mucho, Malfoy me hará caminar todo el día y tendré que escuchar a la estúpida de Parkinson.

-No va.- corrigió Kingsley con amabilidad- Malfoy acaba de enviarte un cronograma para que modifiques tus asuntos, y dijo que su prometida no irá al viaje por que no puede cancelar sus compromisos.

Hermione bufó molesta y apretó su pelota de estrés en la mano. Tonks, al lado suyo miraba el pergamino que Malfoy había enviado y volvía a quejarse.

-¡Irás al Ritz! ¡Y yo debo ver a ese coso seboso comer!

Hermione, internamente, agradecía que a ella le tocase Malfoy. Ver a Goyle comer era fuerte, un castigo que nadie merecía.

00000000000

Hermione estaba en su departamento, guardando las cosas que creía necesarias en su baúl. Llevaba uno muggle, un Luis Vuitton original, encantado para que tuviese lugar.

Adentro había guardado túnicas y ropa muggle. Elegante sport, de gala y un par informal. Como también irían a Mónaco, y soñaba con escaparse en algún momento de la pesada e incómoda presencia del rubio, llevaba un traje de baño. ¿Qué vida era si veía la

maravillosa Costa Azul y no podía darse siquiera un mísero baño?

Estaba concentrada tachando cosas de su lista, que no se dio cuenta que las llamas de su chimenea mágica comenzaron a arder y tornarse verdes. De repente, un hombre rubio con elegante vestimenta mágica, salió de allí.

-Disculpe, pensé que le habían avisado de mi visita- dijo el rubio, con su característico tono frío. Hermione, inmediatamente se dio vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita, la bajó inmediatamente al ver quien era.

-No, el ministerio últimamente no informa muy bien.- dijo la chica, incómoda de percatarse el tono sexy en la voz del hombre.

- Lo lamento, volveré...

-No importa, continuaré luego- dijo cerrando su baúl-, ¿Una taza de té?

-Por favor- aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-, ¿Esto es un barrio muggle?

"¿Por aquí no vino de cacería mientras portaba la máscara?" se contuvo de preguntarse Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo, vio que la curiosidad era genuina y que el hombre estaba siendo cortes.

-No enteramente. Viven algunos magos por aquí.- respondió con sencillez, extendiéndole una taza de té, y sirviéndose una ella. Se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones del living.

-No conocía esta parte de Londres... Me ubico poco fuera del Londres mágico.- reconoció, corriendo su cabello con un gesto incómodo.

-Suele suceder-murmuró, sin saber que decir. Bebió parte de su taza en silencio. Sentía la mirada penetrante del hombre sobre ella y no sabía como actuar.

-Estoy seguro que le habrán dicho los motivos por los que el ministerio me ha ofrecido protección, ¿cierto?

-Una parte-dijo, sintiendo la rabia correr al recordar que ahora los aurores eran el "brazo armado" de los cobradores de impuestos,

-Mis viejos amigos no están contentos conmigo, al igual que parte de la familia de mi esposa.

-¿Y eligieron justo las fechas próximas a su matrimonio para recordárselo?

-Eso parece-sonrió de lado-, sin embargo no creo que intenten hacer algo; conociéndolos intentarán atacarme económicamente no físicamente.

Hermione miró la tranquilidad con la que el hombre se expresaba. Sentado en su sillón, derrochaba masculinidad por donde se lo mirase.

Incluso con el pelo rubio y lacio, envidia de gran parte del mundo femenino.

-El viaje es para fortalecer finanzas, Srta. Granger. Necesito que se vista de acuerdo a los lugares donde iremos- Hermione lo miró con una ceja irónica-, quiero dejar mis asuntos listos antes de irme de viaje con mi esposa.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo tras el asentimiento de Hermione.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Sr. Malfoy?

-No- negó demasiado rápido-, la veo mañana a las nueve en mi casa.

- Hasta mañana a las nueve.

000000000000

Hermione bostezó disimuladamente. Eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba en la casa Malfoy y Lucius aún no había terminado de desayunar. Al parecer, estaba hablando por chimenea con su prometida antes de ir de viaje.

Miró la sala donde lo esperaba. Un precioso escritorio estilo Luis XV enmarcaba el lugar. Además, había una pequeña biblioteca antigua detrás con algunos títulos que a Hermione le sorprendían... ¿muggles?

-Veo que le ha gustado la sala.-dijo la melodiosa voz de Malfoy detrás de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó y casi lo atacó, pero se contuvo y sonrió.

-Buenos días.-dijo con cortesía- preciosa casa.

-Lástima que no la disfrute tanto desde hace tiempo...-dijo con tono perdido, mirando por el enorme ventanal.

Hermione se calló, lamentando el camino que había tomado su comentario.

-¿Terminó de arreglar sus asuntos?-preguntó Hermione, fingiendo interés en el suelo.

- Si.- respondió con tono tranquilo-¿Usted?

-Todo arreglado. El ministerio monagués ofreció ayuda para su protección.

- Espero que no sea necesaria.

Hermione, internamente deseó que el viaje fuese lo más corto posible.

00000000000

No podía quejarse. Malfoy se había comportado como un caballero.

Hermione no había hablado desde que salieron de Inglaterra; se sentía incómoda junto con él.

Miró al rubio, que conversaba con unos clientes, cercano a ella. Dudaba que fuesen a atacarlo, y hasta el momento Malfoy no había demostrado nada "ilegal".

Estaba distraída, sintiendo como sus párpados pesaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Granger?-preguntó el rubio. Hermione se sobresaltó pero dijo:

- Perfectamente, gracias.

-Luce un poco pálida.

- Mi color de tez.- respondió, intentando que no se le notase el sonrojo ¿Por qué sus pulsaciones se aceleraban de esa manera cuando el hombre se acercaba?

-Entonces agradecerá el sol que hay en Mónaco. Me dijeron que hace un tiempo fantástico.

- La costa azul siempre es preciosa.

Silencio nuevamente. Era lógico que no tuviesen tema de que hablar, prácticamente no se conocía. Sólo unos cuantos enfrentamientos en la guerra, conocer la vida del otro para atacarse; pero nada más.

-He terminado mi reunión. No pienso moverme del hotel hasta la noche; si quiere puede salir.- sugirió el rubio.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida... Demasiada amabilidad.

Seguro que esperaba un ataque y que ella no estuviese para hacerla quedar mal, o quería que se fuese para tratar algún asunto.

-Creo que me quedaré descansando en el hotel.- dijo la chica.

Lucius Malfoy asintió y no agregó nada más.

000000000000

La habitación del hotel era perfecta, enorme, cómoda y lujosa. Hermione agradeció al botón que le llevó el equipaje y le dio una propina que el hombre agradeció con un simple "mercí".

Cansada se tiró en su cama, y se durmió rápidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo V

Despertó molesta por una incesante ráfaga de aire que daba en su cara. Disturbada, se dio vuelta en la cama intentando seguir durmiendo pero la ráfaga de aire seguía. Abrió sus ojos y vio que había anochecido y la ventana estaba abierta.

La luna brillaba pálidamente, pero lo suficiente para poder ver al hombre encapuchado que volaba en círculos.

Asustada, tomó su varita y aprovechando la oscuridad que había, rodó en la cama y se tiró al suelo.

El primer día con Malfoy y ya lo querían atacar; pensó molesta.

Se concentró en la habitación del rubio y con un plop, desapareció.

00000000000

Apareció segundos después en una suite idéntica a la suya; donde el mago dormía apaciblemente. Afortunadamente la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podría, de estar despierto, ver su sonrojo. Dormía con el torso descubierto, que subía rítmicamente demostrando que estaba dormido.

La ventana estaba cubierta por el grueso cortinar, pero la luz de la luna era lo suficientemente buena y podía ver una figura en escoba que se hacía más definida al acortar la distancia.

-Malfoy, despiértese...-dijo Hermione, sacudiéndolo. El hombre se dio vuelta, intentando seguir durmiendo.

Con menos paciencia, agitó su varita y le mojó la cara.

-¿Qué...?-pero Hermione lo cayó con una mano en su boca y le señaló la ventana donde la figura estaba intentando saltar al balcón. El rubio abrió sus orbes grises sorprendido y asustado y miró a Hermione con un asentimiento. Tomó su varita de debajo de su almohada y rodó abajo de su cama, con un pantalón de pijama puesta para suerte de Hermione.

Hermione se agachó al momento que la figura lograba que la cortina se corriese y la ventana se abriese, entrando una fría ráfaga de aire.

Hermione sintió como un brazo pasaba por su espalda y como el acolchado los cubría completamente al estar debajo de una enorme cama alta. Vio que los pies avanzaban y se detenían inmediatamente, al abrirse la puerta de la suite.

-¿Ya lo mataste?-preguntó una voz, en un suave murmullo. Era aterciopelada, pero fría. Hermione sintió como Lucius apretaba su abrazo y se pegaba más contra el pecho alpino del hombre.

Desaparecieron con un chasquido a la vez que la figura intrusa conjuraba la maldición asesina.

0000000000

Cayeron contra el frío pavimento de las aceras francesas. Hermione ahogó un quejido de dolor al sentir su espalda chocar contra la calle.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó el rubio, levantándose con cuidado.

-Si, gracias.-dijo Hermione, imitándolo. Miró a su alrededor confundida-¿Dónde...?

-No sé.- dijo confundido, con expresión dubitativa- Creo que... gracias.-dijo mirando el suelo.

-De nada.- dijo Hermione, sin creer que el orgulloso rubio se lo hubiese dicho- Creo que tendremos que volver a Londres, estaremos más seguros bajo la protección del ministerio.

-Creo que ellos corren más peligro que nosotros.- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Alguna idea de quiénes son?

-¿No reconoció la voz de la mujer, Hermione?-dijo, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez.

Caminó un poco y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Hermione lo imitó, intrigada por la respuesta.

-No, apenas escuché.- reconoció.

-Era la voz de Bellatrix...

-Esta muerta.- dijo rápidamente. Lucius la miró curioso y Hermione aclaró- la maté, me iba a matar y me defendí...

-No tiene por que justificarse... Al fin y al cabo, esta hablando con la antigua mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

-Voldemort.- corrigió. El rubio se estremeció pero no dijo nada- Y en cuanto a Bellatrix, estoy segura que la maté... La maldición dio en ella.

-Escuché su voz por años... Tan parecida a la de Narcissa; pero tan cínica y fría a la vez.

-Es probable que sea cualquiera... al fin y al cabo era un susurro; es imposible decir de quien es a ciencia cierta.

-Usted lo ha dicho, a ciencia... Pero si con magia... Tendremos que volver al hotel y verificar el rastro mágico.

-¿Volver al lugar donde se deben haber quedado patrullando para matarlo a la primera de cambio? Me parece una locura...

-Se lo estoy ordenando...-dijo el rubio, de manera arrogante.

-No es superior mío, de hecho, al estar en peligro su vida y siendo yo auror, me debe obedecer... No tengo problemas con echarle un Imperio si piensa ser un imprudente.- dijo Hermione, con profesionalismo- Haré que el ministerio investigue y se le informaran los...

-¿Sabe por qué aún podemos saber dónde están nuestros antiguos compañeros de la máscara blanca? -cortó con tono frío.

-Deslúmbreme con sus conocimientos.- dijo con tono escéptico.

-La marca tenebrosa sólo deja que aquellos que la poseen puedan saber donde se encuentran sus pares. Era la forma en la que Voldemort nos comunicaba. Nos mostraba donde los mortifagos se reunían y nosotros nos aparecíamos.

Hermione vio la decisión del hombre, y entendió que no podría hacer su voluntad. Debería convencerlo.

-Lo más importante ahora es buscar donde pasar la noche y mañana podremos continuar.

-No tuve tiempo a tomar dinero.- dijo el rubio.

- No creo que sea necesario.- dijo mirando los edificios que rodeaban el parque- A unas cuadras de aquí está el ministerio francés y algunos refugios de la...- se cortó al ver con quien hablaba.

- de la Orden del Fénix, cierto. Creo que los De la cour estarán encantados de ayudarle, pero no creo que sean tan simpáticos con un mortífago, sabiendo que su hija menor esta loca por uno de mis viejos amigos.

Hermione hizo silencio. Era idiota seguir guardándose información, no llegarían a ningún lado si seguían en ese camino.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo levantándose- Abráceme.- El rubio levantó una ceja de forma irónica, pero obedeció.

Con un chasquido desaparecieron, para aparecer nuevamente en la cúpula de un precioso edificio con vista a la torre Eiffel.

-¿Dónde...?- preguntó el rubio, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios y murmurando muffliato, se separó de él.

-Ahora podremos hablar.- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones que allí había. Con otro movimiento de varita, el lugar quedó limpio y el rubio se sentó enfrente a ella- Este era uno de los lugares donde la Orden se juntaba para reclutar en París.

-Preciosa vista.- dijo el rubio, mirando expectante e incómodo.

-París es precioso.- dijo mirando por uno de las ventanas.

-Los Lestrange tenían una casa que usábamos para fines similares.

-Les estranges... Los extraños, ¿No?-preguntó, perdida en sus

pensamientos.

-Si... Al igual que mi familia, vinieron de Francia... Mal foi significa mala fe.

-¿Tiene usted mala fe, Lucius?-preguntó mirándolo directamente.

-No tengo nada que ganar ni que perder.

-No es lo que pregunté...

-La mala fe solo sirve si se gana algo.- dijo con arrogancia- Pero no vinimos aquí para discutir esto tampoco, ¿No?

-No... Usted vino a París por negocios y yo para descubrirlos.

El rubio la miró sorprendida. Levantó su varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo desarmó.

-No pienso atacarlo. Aún no tengo bien claro por que, pero creo que usted no procedió con mala fe.- el rubio la miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir- Pero creo que hay varias cosas que me está ocultando.

El silencio se extendió nuevamente entre ellos; hasta que el rubio decidió hablar:

-Vine a Paris para averiguar los movimientos que hizo mi futura esposa.

-¿Movimientos?

-Utilizó dinero de los Malfoy para comprar diferentes propiedades que están a nombre de alguien, que aún no se quien es.

-Creo que allí está el punto central de por que el ministerio me envió...

-¿Envían aurores para vigilar movimientos fiscales ilícitos?- Hermione sonrió de lado, coincidiendo con el escepticismo del hombre.

-Opino como usted; para mí también hay algo extraño. Me enviaron para averiguar un supuesto lavado de dinero, pero creo que hay algo más allá de esto, ¿No?- Lucius la miró y asintió-¿Quién se beneficiaría con su muerte?

-Amanda... ya está incluida en la nómina de la familia Malfoy; pero creo que no entendió que no puede tocar mi dinero.

-Evidentemente lo hizo... Según los registros que me dio el ministerio; los Parkinson estaban en cero luego de la guerra.

-Al parecer, pudo engañarme.- dijo el hombre, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué hará?-preguntó, luego de un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Me casaré; fingiré que nada de esto sucedió y sin que lo sepa, la sacaré del testamento.

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Hermione confundida-, sabe que lo engañó y ¿Piensa casarse igualmente?

-Una cosa no quita la otra... ¿No me dirá que para usted el matrimonio es felicidad eterna y demás?

-¿Si?- preguntó de modo iluso.

-Draco... murió-dijo con trabajo-, la casa Malfoy no tiene heredero; debo dárselo.

Hermione lo miró, conmovida, sorprendida y perdida. Todo junto.

Pensaba sacrificar su felicidad, luego de haber perdido a su familia, por darle un heredero a su casa, ¿Perdonaría a su esposa, que lo había engañado, con tal de que le diese un hijo?

-¿Qué le asegura que no lo volverá a engañar?

-Que perdería todo lo que tiene o tendrá.- dijo convencido.

-¿Y no podría estar vaciando su cuenta en Gringrotts en este momento?-preguntó Hermione...

Dando en la tecla.

Lucius Malfoy la miró, extrañado e incrédulo...

- Oh por dios...


	6. Chapter 6

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

898989898989898989898998989898989898989898989989898989898989898989899

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo VI

Lucius Malfoy era una persona de armas de tomar... Sobretodo si su orgullo o inteligencia se veían ofendidos.

Y en este caso, ambos se sentían profundamente tocados.

Cuando comprendió el plan de su futura esposa, comenzó a caminar como un león (divertida paradoja) encerrado. Hermione se sentó en el sillón, reflexionando sobre lo incrédulos que eran los hombres hasta que el hombre dejó de caminar en círculos y se detuvo enfrente a ella.

-Debemos volver a Londres.

-Cierto.

-Tengo que matarla.

-No.

-Y recuperar mis cosas.

-Precisamente.

-Y... y casarme.

-No con ella.

-No podré casarme con un cadáver.- sonrió.

-¿Cadáver?-preguntó Hermione, que en algún punto de las múltiples cosas que mascullaba el mago, se había perdido.

-Pues sí, la mataré.-dijo con toda tranquilidad

-¿E ir a Azkaban y que el ministerio se quede con lo suyo?

Nuevamente dio en el blanco. Lucius Malfoy la miró y se desplomó en el sillón, enfrente a ella.

-Buen punto...- dijo, reflexivo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que se presente rápidamente en Londres e impida que tome posesión de sus cosas en Gringrotts.

-Cierto.- dijo, pensativo- ¿Qué haría en mi lugar, Hermione?

-No se, nunca planeé casarme con una serpiente...- Lucius sonrió ante el doble sentido-, pero creo que intentaría recuperar lo mío antes que nada... y luego fingiría lamentarme profundamente cuando salga en el Profeta que mi casi marido tuvo tan desafortunado accidente.

-¿De escoba?

-Dudo que me vuelva a gustar un fanático del Quiddich... Odio que pongan a las escobas antes que a mí.

-¿Alguna vez ha pensado en casarse, Hermione?-preguntó el rubio. La castaña lo miró sin entender la pregunta.

-No...- reconoció, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda al estar allí, hablando con el hombre- Creo que el matrimonio es para toda la vida, y nunca estuve segura de lo que sentía...

-Para ser Gryffindor, se resigna bastante.- dijo el rubio.

-¿De dónde viene este cambio de tema?

-Curiosidad mía... Es ciertamente una criatura interesante, Granger. Es Gryffindor, pero piensa como Slytherin.

-No creo que mi forma de ser lo ayude en sus problemas casi maritales, Lucius.- interrumpió, molesta por el curso de la conversación- Será mejor que intentemos transformar estas ropas en algo presentable y nos aparezcamos en Londres.

0000000000

Luego de varias ideas y venidas con la varita, Hermione logró que su ropa se convirtiese en una sencilla túnica azul y que los pantalones de seda del mago en una túnica gris de la tela original.

-Buen gusto.- sonrió contento con el resultado de la varita de la chica-, Igualmente lamento haberme dejado los zapatos en el hotel.

-Yo tampoco traje zapatos.-dijo dándose cuenta del detalle. Con otros movimientos de varita, el mobiliario se convirtió en dos pares de botas de color oscuro.

- Creo que servirán.- dijo el rubio, colocándoselas-, espero que luego le pase la cuenta de la ropa que perdió al ministerio.

- Lo haré.- dijo Hermione, luchando con su bota.- Auch- dijo al pegarse con una silla. Lucius alzó una ceja de manera irónica.

- Una auror calificada no puede con una bota... evidentemente es Gryffindor.- sonrió, agachándose a ayudarla. Con cuidado, acarició la delicada piel de la pantorrilla, y siguió su caricia por el borde interior de los muslos... Hermione se había olvidado de todo; sólo tenía presente el camino de los dedos de Malfoy y las múltiples sensaciones que la "inocente" caricia podía darle.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, se dio cuenta que el mago la había ayudado con la bota, y que su mano seguía en su pierna, entre la tela de la túnica y su piel. Los ojos grises de él relampagueaban.

Hermione sentía que su pulso se había perdido en algún momento de la caricia

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, simplemente mirándose; analizándose como hacían con su enemigo antes de un duelo.

El mago seguía con su mano en la pierna, mientras que subía su cabeza hasta el cuello de la chica. Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de placer en su espalda; fuertemente intensificada cuando los labios rosados del hombre acariciaron el lóbulo de su oreja, descendiendo con cuidado por la delgada línea de su cuello

-Terminemos esto antes de que nos arrepintamos.- murmuró Hermione, cuando la razón cobró sentido en ella por un momento.

Lamentando profundamente que el momento se hubiese terminado, Lucius asintió y se separó de ella, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

Hermione se paró con dificultad, fingiendo no ver la mano que el hombre le ofrecía para levantarse.

Con un chasquido desaparecieron, para volver a aparecer segundos después en Londres.

00000000000

El ministerio inglés estaba vacío. Hermione recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido, cuando tenía quince años y habían ido a "salvar" a Sirius

Extrañamente, estaba con uno de los principales actores de esa noche fatídica, pero con un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Excitación, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y seguridad. Pese a estar junto con un conocido ex mortífago, solos en el vestíbulo del ministerio de Gran Bretaña, se sentía a salvo con él.

-Creo que nos apresuramos al venir aquí. Tampoco Gringrotts debe estar abierto.- dedujo Hermione.

-Debe haber planeado una noche de festejo para mañana sacar todo mi dinero.- dijo el rubio, sin soltar a Hermione.

Habían tenido que aparecerse juntos; y no la había soltado, pese a que ella si.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mi departamento... No me parece buena idea que vaya a su casa en esta situación.

-Puedo pedir una habitación en el caldero chorreante.- dijo el rubio. Hermione se sintió ligeramente molesta por que la rechazase, pero lo ocultó perfectamente.

-Seguramente Tom no tendrá problemas en darle una habitación en esta situación...- murmuró Hermione. Lucius la apretó más contra sí, y con un chasquido desaparecieron; para volver a aparecer en el departamento de Hermione.

Hermione se soltó rápidamente al volver a su departamento.

-En unas horas iré a Gringrotts y espero solucionar todos los inconvenientes.- dijo el hombre. Hermione asintió.

-Creo que podrá dormir en el sillón.- dijo, convirtiéndolo en cama mediante un hechizo. Lucius asintió- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijo con tono frío, volviendo a ser Lucius Malfoy.

000000000

Hermione rápidamente cambió su ropa por un holgado camisón y se metió en su cama.

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, hasta que pudo dormirse.

En cambio, Lucius Malfoy seguía revolviéndose inquieto en el sillón, el cual era un poco pequeño para él. Pensó con amargura en Amanda Parkinson, pensó con agradecimiento en Hermione... no sólo con agradecimiento, luego de esa noche su "admiración" como viejos enemigos de guerra había cambiado; sentía que compartían un vínculo no explícito que esa noche había demostrado ser más fuerte que lo que jamás se hubiese. Y gracias a ese, estaba vivo.

Siguió sin poder dormir hasta que vio que en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a levantarse. Inspeccionó un poco el departamento y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que Granger lo usaba como lugar de guardar libros, pero que no estaba decorado especialmente para disfrutar. Parecía que la chica no lo sintiese su hogar, sino un mero lugar de subsistencia.

Miró por el mínimo espacio que había quedado en entre la puerta y la pared que la chica no había tenido problemas para dormirse.

Fue hasta el baño y con un conjuro recortó su incipiente barba y vio su habitual aspecto... Estaba cansado de él; quería cambiar. Con otro movimiento de varita, su cabello comenzó a acortarse hasta que quedó prolijamente corto; quitándole unos cuantos años de encima.

Sonrió al ver su nuevo y prolijo aspecto. No parecía más "Lucius el mortífago Malfoy", se parecía más a aquel joven ingenuo que había ingresado a las filas de Voldemort sin saber que era realmente; a aquel joven que había dado el "sí" a Narcissa Malfoy, condenándose a un matrimonio de veinte años donde ninguno había sido feliz.

Salió del baño y se encontró con la dormida cara de Hermione.

-¡Ah!- gritó la castaña asustada- ¿Lucius?

-Buenos días, Hermione.- saludó, besándole la mano.

-¿Qué...?

-Decidí que necesitaba unos cambios...

-Le queda...bien, ¿Ya terminaste con el baño?

-Si, te espero para desayunar.

-Si está apurado por ir a Gringrotts ve...

-Tenemos tiempo; recién son las seis; abre a las ocho.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica, bostezando.

00 0000000000000

Amanda Parkinson también estaba nerviosa, expectante y contenta. Había arreglado sus principales preocupaciones; resumiéndose:

Tenía el dinero Malfoy, que la idiota de su prima no había conseguido, y para esas alturas, Lucius Malfoy estaría muerto.

Llenó una copa con brandy, el mejor y favorito de Lucius, y lo saboreó antes de beberlo. Realmente no extrañaría a su "casi" marido; sabía que se hubiesen condenado a un matrimonio tan... insulso, aburrido.

Y a ella no le gustaba el aburrimiento, se dijo mentalmente. Sonrió al ver el cuerpo de su amante, que se movía inquieto en la enorme cama matrimonial que se suponía que estrenaría con Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Estás despierto, Blaise?- preguntó con voz suave. La única respuesta que consiguió fue un sonoro ronquido.

Bebió su copa y sonrió al ver que el sol se levantaba. Debía prepararse para su mejor paga actuación, la de la sufrida casi esposa de Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

898989898989898989898998989898989898989898989989898989898989898989899

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo VII

-Le avisará a Moody de lo sucedido...-dijo Hermione Granger, colocándose un abrigo. Lucius Malfoy, a su lado asintió en silencio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que primero la encare en Gringrotts y que ustedes esperen afuera. Seguramente estaremos en el salón mayor del banco.- Hermione asintió-Creo que aún no le he agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme- dijo con simpleza- ,el ministerio me envió para ello.

-Cierto.- fue lo único que acotó.

00000000000

Lucius Malfoy no se sentía bien desde que había salido del departamento de Hermione, sin decirse adiós ni nada similar.

Racionalmente sabía que no tenía por que estar molesto, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación.

Sentía agradecimiento, profundo y sincero por Hermione. Quizá más admiración que la que jamás llegaría a sentir por alguien, pero no había ningún sentimiento más allá.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Que sorpresa verlo tan temprano.- dijo uno de los encargados del banco.

- Necesito que me lleven urgentemente ante el jefe Griphook.

- Por aquí.- condujo la criatura sin muchas preguntas- Pensábamos que estaba de viaje, ayer vino su prometida.

-¿Sabe cuanto dinero sacó?

- No retiró dinero, solo vino a chequear los documentos que usted firmó, ¿Sucede algo?

- Quiero retractarme de ellos.

La criatura lo miró sorprendido, pero asintió sin preguntar más.

Golpeó una pesada puerta de roble con oro y esta rápidamente se abrió.

-¿Señor Malfoy?-preguntó el jefe del banco-, No lo esperábamos.

- He tenido un imprevisto... ¿Tiene tiempo?

- Siempre para nuestros mejores clientes.

- Deseo retractarme de los documentos que firmé antes de irme de viaje...

- ¿Ha habido algún inconveniente?

-Si, mi prometida envió a que me matasen.

-¿Tiene pruebas de ello?-preguntó.

- La auror Granger testificará por ello, y en unos minutos mi prometida estará por venir, los aurores la arrestarán.

- No creo que eso suceda, Lucius.- dijo la infantil y pegajosa voz de Amanda Parkinson, que con un movimiento de varita desmayó al encargado del banco y apuntó a Lucius, desarmándolo sin tiempo de actuar.

000000000000000

-Alastor.- dijo Hermione Granger, contenta de encontrarlo ni bien llegaba al ministerio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo con Malfoy?

- Muchas cosas.- dijo con un movimiento nervioso de su mano-, Amanda Parkinson mandó a que lo matasen, es ella quien ha estado haciendo los movimientos bancarios, no Lucius. Ahora está en el banco, va a cambiar los documentos así no tiene tiempo de sacar dinero de su cuenta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido, con su ojo mágico rodando a toda velocidad- Expecto Patronus- dijo, conjurando una figura extraña-, dile a Kingsley que lleve a Tonks y a Dawlish a Gringrotts.

00000000000

-Amanda, baja esa varita. Ambos sabemos que eres un fiasco con ella- dijo el rubio, imprudentemente.

-¿En comparación con Narcissa, cierto? Siempre me comparas con ella.

-Nunca te comparé con Narcissa... No le llegas ni a los talones.

-Crucio.- dijo sin mucha meditación. Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo, pero sin sufrir más que unos molestos calambres,"¿Realmente pensaba que después de sufrir la varita del Señor de las Tinieblas y de Bellatrix Lestrange, le iba a doler?" pensó con sorna para sí.

-Tienes que mejorar, Amanda.- dijo con cierto jadeo- ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte? ¿Por dinero?

-¿Qué más crees? No eres precisamente feo, pero no puedes competir con alguien de mi edad.

000000000000

-Griphook.- llamó Hermione, entrando al banco, junto con Moody y demás aurores-¿Dónde está Lucius?- preguntó ante la cara de confusión del goblin.

- Se refiere a Lord Malfoy.- dijo Moody, con su poca paciencia característica y mal humor; obviamente ignorando las cejas curiosas de sus subordinados ante la pregunta de Hermione; quien nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

- Está reunido con el señor del Banco en su despacho. Dijo que deseaba cambiar unos documentos.

- ¿Parkinson retiró dinero de las cuentas Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione.

-No, ayer solo vino a comprobar los papeles.

Corrieron por el hall del banco, atravesaron las escaleras del banco y llegaron a la puerta de roble con oro.

-Bombardo.- dijo Moody, sin molestarse en abrirla con un hechizo menos ruidoso. Cuando la nube de polvo y astillas se corrió, pudieron ver a Lucius Malfoy, tirado en el suelo y a Amanda Parkinson, desapareciendo por la chimenea.

-Kingsley, ocúpate del rastro de Parkinson. Granger, lleva a Malfoy al San Mungo y tómale declaración. Tonks, ve a la biblioteca del banco y pídele a un gnomo que te dé los documentos firmados por Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

898989898989898989898998989898989898989898989989898989898989898989899

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo VIII

-Auch.- dejó escapar Lucius Malfoy, recostado en al cama del San Mungo.

-¿Se siente bien?-preguntó Hermione, quien estaba leyendo el diario, al lado de él, sentada en una cómoda butaca.

- Si, gracias.- dijo el hombre, cohibido ante la presencia de la chica.

-Arrestaron a Amanda, pero su amante sigue prófugo.- dijo dándole el Profeta.

Lucius bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco sonrojado ante la situación... no era cómodo hablar de tu prometida y su amante.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Hermione dijo:

-El ministerio le envió esto.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, está dirigida a usted.

-¿Y no la abrió?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No suelo abrir la correspondencia ajena.- dijo molesta.

-Pensé que era un hábito en las mujeres.- sonrió de lado- Al principio me enojaba con Narcissa por ello, pero terminé acostumbrándome.

-Pues puede volver a acostumbrarse a abrir sus propias cartas.- dijo con una sonrisa que el hombre respondió.

-Cierto.

Lucius Malfoy leyó la carta y sonrió.

-Amanda me manda saludos desde Azkaban, tuvieron la delicadeza de darle la misma celda que usé...- bebió un poco de agua que había en un vaso y preguntó- ¿Sabe cuándo me darán el alta?

-Le preguntaré al medimago.- dijo levantándose.

-Que vengan a avisarme, estoy pagando el servicio; no tienes por que hacerlo Hermione.- interrumpió con una mueca- ¿Algo interesante en el Profeta?

-Nunca publican lo realmente interesante.- dijo Hermione, pasándole el periódico, mientras recordaba que las semanas anteriores el mago enfrente a ella llenó las primeras páginas de todos los periódicos.

El mago pareció comprender lo que la chica pensaba y sonrió de lado.

-Era Amanda la que llamaba a los reporteros, no yo. Por mi ni hubiese hecho un compromiso.

-¿Quién hubiese dicho que el mago más fotografiado de los últimos años no le gustaban los periodistas? Saca fotos Oso.- dijo la asquerosa voz de Skeeter.

-¿Sabe que esta violando el decreto de protección del ministerio? Dijo Hermione, con mal humor. La reportera la miró de reojo, pero siguió con sus preguntas, que Lucius no respondió.

-¿Puede retirarse? Evidentemente, no estoy en el San Mungo por propio gusto. Le concederé una entrevista cuando me sienta mejor.- dijo Malfoy con tono arrogante. Hermione vio sorprendida como la reportera sonreía encantada, como si le hubiesen dicho que se casaría con ella.

-¿Haría eso Señor Malfoy?-el rubio asintió- Muchísimas gracias... ¡Una entrevista del mismísimo Malfoy! Vamos Oso.

-Deje las fotos que sacó.- dijo Hermione, deteniendo al fotógrafo, que contra su voluntad sacó la película y se la entregó.

-¿Hace algo hoy a la noche?-preguntó Malfoy, mientras miraba el -Profeta.

-Depende de cuando le den el alta.- respondió la chica con sinceridad, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Si me diesen el alta en unos minutos?-preguntó.

-Creo que iría a dormir... Estoy un poco cansada.

-Entiendo.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, en el que el rubio fingió estar interesado en el periódico, hasta que pareció aburrirse y lo bajó.

-Vamos a ir a cenar.- decidió con tono firme.

Hermione alzó una ceja de manera irónica.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que aceptaba.

-Debes hacerlo... Diré que como el amante de mi prometida esta libre, mi vida corre peligro... Debes cuidarme.- sonrió de lado.

-Pues le pediré a Tonks que me reemplace.

-Tks tks.- hizo con su lengua- Le diré al ministro que eres la única en quien confío.

-¿Siempre consigue lo que se propone?

-Nunca lo dudes.- sonrió francamente- Estoy seguro que le gustarán los jardines de la casa... Narcissa procuró hacerlos preciosos.-dijo, sin tristeza en su voz.

-No creo que sea una excelente idea... El ministerio revolvió todo buscando pruebas en las acusaciones contra Parkinson.

-Los elfos seguramente habrán...

-Los llevaron a interrogar.- interrumpió Hermione.

-¿Sigues buscando excusas para no cenar conmigo?

-Yo también consigo lo que deseo.- sonrió Hermione, de un modo muy Slytherin.

000000000000

Hermione estaba estupefacta. El hombre acababa de despertarse luego de una semana en coma y lograba convencer al medimago de que le autorizase salir del hospital con la condición de hacerse un par de chequeos al día siguiente.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a Hirondelle?- Hermione lo miró con una ceja de manera irónica. Todo su sueldo de un mes no alcanzaba para pagar el vino en ese lugar.

-No tuve el placer.-respondió de modo escueto- Espero que descanse y no debamos volver al San Mungo... Sinceramente detesto el olor a los hospitales.

- Siempre me desagradó- reconoció el hombre-, creo que pasaré por mi casa para bañarme... huelo a ¿Desinfectante?

-De pino y limón.- asintió Hermione.

- Creo que será mejor que nos bañemos antes de ir a cenar.

- No recuerdo haber dicho que iría a comer contigo.- dijo Hermione, mientras Lucius Malfoy se acercaba más y más a ella.

No respondía, de hecho el silencio reinaba en ese pasillo vacío del San Mungo, donde Hermione Granger estaba acorralada entre la pared y Lucius Malfoy.

-No te obligaré a nada que no quieras Hermione. Sobretodo si te desagrado tanto...

-No me desagradas-"más bien creo que me agradas demasiado" pensó para ella misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente-, pero creo que no corresponde que vayamos a cenar juntos.

-¿Por qué no? Finalmente, combatimos en el mismo lado de la guerra, perdimos seres queridos en ella- la mirada gris del hombre se oscureció un poco, pero continuó- pese a lo cerca que podamos estar, nunca me dejaste acercarme a ti.

-¿Y para qué querrías eso? ¿Es una especie de culpa por no haber elegido bien a tu prometida?-El hombre apretó la mandíbula, pero Hermione siguió hablando sin percatarse de ello-, no quiero relacionarme contigo más de lo estrictamente necesario, Malfoy.

-Lucius... y yo decidiré que es necesario y que no.- dijo besando la barbilla de la chica, para luego continuar con la frente- Hoy no saldremos si esa es tu decisión, pero mañana quiero que almorcemos juntos.

Hermione asintió, completamente perdida en los ojos del rubio. Para cuando entendió que había aceptado almorzar al día siguiente con él, el rubio mago presumido ya había desaparecido.


	9. Chapter 9

Discramiler: "Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling."

Yo solo escribo lo que busco leer y al no encontrarlo siempre, lo escribo.

898989898989898989898998989898989898989898989989898989898989898989899

Entre varitas y besos

Capítulo IX

Hermione Granger se despertó luego de un sueño reparador que había obrado maravillas en su restaurada piel. No tenía ojeras y tenía un saludable rubor natural en las mejillas.

El sol estaba en alto y entraba a su habitación a través del pesado cortinado.

Bostezó sonoramente y vio que había una lechuza que volaba por su habitación.

Abrió el sobre y vio una prolijísima caligrafía, cuidada y masculina.

"Hermione, espero que recuerdes que almorzaremos juntos hoy. Te he disculpado la cena de anoche, pero quiero almorzar contigo. Aparece en la chimenea de la biblioteca, te espero a la una. Lucius"

Miró el reloj, quizá si avisaba con tiempo podía cancelar su cita. Pero no, eran las doce del mediodía; tenía una hora para arreglarse para su almuerzo.

Abrió su placard, que lucía prácticamente vacío; a excepción de esa ropa que a ella no le gustaba y no había seleccionado para llevar de viaje.

Miró las pocas prendas que ahí tenía. Un vestido de gala que no daba para la ocasión, un vestido negro que le parecía demasiado escotado y un par de vaqueros que no usaba desde que tenía trece años, pero de los cuales estaba demasiado encariñada para tirar.

El vestido era su única opción. No era su idea de un almuerzo casual, pero dado que el vestido de gala no le quedaba; debería adaptarse.

Con un par de movimientos de varitas, el vestido paso a verde con una delicada guarda bordada en hilo de color ocre.

Los únicos pares de zapatos que tenía allí eran aquellos que no utilizaba; los de gimnasia y unos stilettos; que con un toque de varita redujeron considerablemente su taco y se ensancharon en la punta para que su pie entrase cómodamente.

Faltaba media hora. Se duchó rápidamente y apenas se maquilló. Mojó su pelo con la poción alisadora y este rápidamente quedó en unas prolijas ondas maleables, que anudó en una coleta en su nuca.

0000000000

-Muy slytherin; perfecto.- sonrió el hombre que estaba cómodamente sentado en la butaca más grande enfrente a la chimenea de la impresionante biblioteca de la casa Malfoy. Hermione asintió embobada mientras miraba los libros; de repente el rubio careció de completo interés, los libros eran mucho más interesantes.

-Hola.- saludó un momento después, recuperándose de la impresión de ver una biblioteca tan completa y cuidada como aquella.

-Veo que te ha gustado la biblioteca. Suele causar ese efecto de aturdimiento la primera vez que la vez.

-Es preciosa.

-Claro que sí.- dijo demostrando su poca modestia- Mi padre la agrandó considerablemente; fue director de la biblioteca mágica de Londres y varios libros que están aquí son copias únicas junto con los de la biblioteca mágica.

-¡Tienes el Libro de Sibila! – dijo fascinada al ver el libro en la vitrina.

-Nada de lo que dice se ha cumplido, no se por que le dan tanta importancia.

-La adivinación no sirve.- sentenció la castaña- A mi me "echaron" de mi clase de adivinación.

-¿Te expulsaron de una clase?-preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

-La profesora me dijo que "carecía de ojo interior" y opté por una retirada estratégica. Francamente, ¿Existe el ojo interior?

-El mío nunca ha funcionado.- reconoció Lord Malfoy.

Un plop interrumpió a Hermione que iba a responder. Un elfo doméstico hizo una profunda reverencia ante ambos magos y dijo:

-La comida está lista, señor Malfoy.

-Perfecto Tipsy, gracias.- se forzó por decir, al ver la cara de molestia de Hermione ante los elfos domésticos- Almorzaremos en el jardín. Por cierto, el ministerio no revisó mi casa.

-No encontraba excusa para rechazar su invitación.- respondió en tono bajo, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas y sonrisa de disculpas.

-¿Por qué cambió de opinión?-preguntó, disfrutando la cara azorada de la chica.

-No cambié de opinión, pero le di mi palabra que vendría.- reconoció Hermione.

La sonrisa del rostro de Lucius Malfoy se borró por un momento, esforzándose a lucirla pero ya sin la calidez que había mostrado hasta ese momento.

000000000

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, algunas conversaciones banales y nada más. El ambiente era tenso, ni Hermione ni Lucius se sentían cómodos allí. El "compañerismo" que había surgido entre ellos parecía haberse esfumado, y ahora sólo quedaba un silencio incómodo

Hermione intentó escapar de la situación,

-¿Dónde queda el toilette? Tengo las manos un poco pegajosas.

-Por aquí.- dijo el hombre levantándose y guiándola por uno de los pasillos de la casa –La puerta de madera atrás del jarrón con azucenas.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica.

El baño era igual de impresionante que el resto de la casa. La grifería tenia forma de serpientes talladas en bronce con las expresiones marcadas en oro. Las paredes lucían prolijas con el diseño de mármol verde que contrastaba con el piso de mármol blanco, adornado por una guarda verde.

Después de perder algo de tiempo y rogar que el mago se hubiese cansado del fracasado almuerzo, Hermione salió del toillette, encontrándolo sentado en la mitad del pasillo en una silla tapizada en cuero de algún animal extraño.

-¿Fue un fracaso, cierto?- preguntó mirando la pared de enfrente suyo, sin saber bien como empezar una conversación sobre la conversación nula durante su almuerzo.

-He tenido almuerzos peores.- sonrió Hermione, sintiéndose al fin un poco más cómoda.

-No creo que haya habido algo más tedioso que este almuerzo. No tenemos idea de que preguntar y que no.- reconoció el anfitrión.

-No hay por que forzar las cosas.- dijo Hermione con naturalidad- Al fin y al cabo pertenecimos a bandos opuestos en la guerra, nunca me llevé con Draco – los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron al recordar a su hijo- y sólo nos llevamos un poco mejor por una casualidad.

-¿No crees en el destino, no? –preguntó de repente.

- No francamente.- reconoció la castaña.

-Yo sí.- dijo con tono suave- Creo que somos bastante parecidos, de hecho usamos las mismas estrategias de evasión entre nosotros.

-No los estoy evadiendo.- interrumpió Hermione, sintiendo que necesitaba "des ofender" al mago.

-Para empezar no quisiste almorzar conmigo...

-No quise forzar algo que no va, no lo quise "evadir"...- intentó discutir.

-Yo sí.- interrumpió sorprendiendo a Hermione. Tenía la mirada fría y cuando se paró, Hermione recordó cuanto más alto era.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione, recordando la antigua doctrina de Voldemort y cuestionándose mentalmente como reaccionaría, cuanto daño le haría que la emplease como argumento.

-Por que me recuerdas a Narcissa.- respondió con sinceridad- No físicamente, pero Narcissa solía responder de modo parecido al tuyo y es realmente desconcertante.

-Estoy segura que un tiempo conocerá a alguien que le recuerde a si misma y podrá continuar.

-No quiero continuar.- reconoció recostándose contra la pared. Hermione lo miró extrañada, sin entender.

Era una situación sumamente surrealista, pero Lucius Malfoy estaba demostrando que también podía ser débil.

-Nada te obliga, Lucius.- murmuró Hermione, recostándose en la pared, enfrente a él.

El mago sonrió, sin responder en palabras. Lentamente se acercó a la castaña, que por alguna razón estaba estática. La tomó de la nuca y sin pensarlo una vez, comenzó a besarla. Hermione se abrazó a él y respondió al beso con ansias.


	10. Epilogo

Entre Varitas y besos

Epílogo

-¡Granger!- ladró Alastor Moody entrando al departamento de aurores.

Su humor no era bueno a la mañana, muchísimo menos en la mañana de un frío domingo de invierno; y si a eso le agregas estar en ayunas significaba una combinación explosiva en Alastor Moody.

Pero a diferencia de tantas veces que había gritado con poca delicadeza en nombre de su subordinada, la chica no apareció.

De hecho la oficina estaba vacía, completamente vacía. La luz provenía de las falsas ventanas y ningún escritorio estaba desordenado… ¿Dónde demonios habían ido a parar sus lamebotas?

- ¡Tonks! ¡Lawrence!- nada. El silencio reemplazó al eco que produjo su voz.

- Yo que tú buscaría en la cafetería…- dijo la voz cantarina de un espejo detector de enemigos; evidentemente comprado en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. En vez de mostrar rostros de mortífagos, mostraba las caras de los teletubbies.

Golpeó el suelo con su bastón y siseó molesto entre los dientes; caminó arrastrando su pierna hasta el ascensor y tocó piso 3. El ascensor se movió de modo frenético, parecía que caía de modo libre hasta que frenó de repente haciéndolo saltar.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron, y cayeron un par de personas de espalda. Parecían sorprendidas de caer. Sin embargo rápidamente se levantaron y con un encantamiento frenaron las puertas que se cerraban.

Toda la cafetería estaba llena – pese a que era un domingo, recordó- y la gente miraba un punto lejano. Las mujeres sonreían y se sonrojaban; mientras que los hombres parecían un tanto celosos. Sin embargo todos lucían sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pronunció una aterciopelada voz masculina que despertó una vieja molestia en la pierna coja de Alastor; quien reconoció la voz como la de Lucius Malfoy… el causante por el cual habían debido amputarle su querida pierna.

-¡Si!- respondió una excitada voz con un tono agudo que el viejo auror relacionó con su subordinada más inteligente.

La gente comenzó a virotear, algunos sacaban fotografías y parecían felices, como niños que festejaban el buen desenlace de sus personajes ficticios favoritos.

-¿Alguien puede explicar por qué no están en sus puestos de trabajo?- vociferó perdiendo la paciencia.

Automáticamente se hizo un silencio incómodo que provocó una gran cantidad de chasquidos y que el lugar quedase mucho más vacío. Muchos volvieron a sus mesas y fingieron que no pasaba nada; a excepción de los principales involucrados: Hermione Granger y su ahora prometido, Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Granger a mi oficina!- ordenó.

La chica saltó, percatándose que se encontraba ante la presencia intimidante de un enfadado Moody y que su prometido la tenía entre él y la pared.

Dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios sonrió y se apuró a seguir a su jefe.

Ni bien la puerta del ascensor se cerró, el mago paró el habitáculo con un hechizo y lo insonorizó.

- ¿Me puedes explicar en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó de mal talante. Sin embargo, eso no borró la sonrisa boba de la cara de Hermione.

- Me voy a casar…

-Con un sospechoso de varios crímenes…

- Que tiene la sonrisa más linda que vi jamás…- prosiguió Hermione describiendo-. Intentó raptarme y llevarme a Florencia para pedirme matrimonio.

- Sólo por eso puede volver a Azkaban.

- Pero claro que él no sabía que yo tenía que entregar los archivos de Parkinson. Así que me siguió al ministerio…

-¿Cómo es qué pensaba llevarte a Florencia si tiene una orden del Winzengammont para no salir del país?-cuestionó descubriendo más agravantes que poco le importaban a la castaña.

-Y me pidió matrimonio enfrente a todos…Sólo necesitaba tiempo para darme cuenta que íbamos a terminar juntos. Estos 2 meses han sido los mejores.- concluyó.

Alastor se calló al comprender que por más que intentase hacerla entrar en razón, la chica no vería coherencia en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres ser testigo del casamiento?- preguntó radiante.

000

Hacía mucho que no usaba una túnica de gala, y en ese momento recordaba por qué.

Estar tanto tiempo parado, con una calurosa prótesis de madera y una túnica de terciopelo en una habitación llena de reporteros y destacadas figuras mágicas; le provocaba un ligero escozor en la extremidad corta y la lana de la bufanda le daba cosquillas.

- ¿Acepta Hermione Granger a Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó el mismo ministro de magia, poniendo su mejor sonrisa para las fotos. Tenía que aprovechar cada flash, la reputación del ministerio había caído mucho desde que el grupo de Umbridge había logrado sancionar la ley "vacaciones para los dementores".

-Acepto.

- ¿Y ustedes…?- pero no pudo terminar. El rubio mago se apresuró a vociferear:

-¡Sí!

Y a ponerle el anillo, intercambiar sangre y desaparecer con su esposa en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Huitzilopochtli".

Alastor Moody sonrió, agradeciendo la emoción de los recién casados… Tardaría en sacarse esa túnica y su pata de palo lo mismo que Lucius en sacarle el vestido de novia a su reciente esposa.

-¿Un trago Alastor?- ofreció el secretario de seguridad mágica.

- Gracias.- asintió saboreando el gusto del whisky; sin embargo no le sabía tan bien como el que guardaba en su pequeña petaca metalizada.

La sacó y ofreció al secretario que asintió encantado.

- Hace tiempo que no probaba un whisky tan agradable… ¿Escocés?

- Creo- asintió haciendo una mueca que frunció sus cicatrices. Horace me lo envió como regalo de cumpleaños la semana pasada con el pedido de pociones de verdad y venenos que le pedí.

- ¿Qué estás tomando Alastor?- preguntó una contenta Nymphandora Tonks que lucía el cabello morado y naranja; haciendo juego con su vestido amarillo.

- Un poco del whisky que me mando Horace… ¿Puedes ir a mi gaveta y traer la botella? Se ha acabado lo que tenía en la petaca.

000

- Lucius, ¡mira el Profeta!- dijo una sorprendida Hermione despertando a su nuevo esposo para que viese la primera página del diario inglés.

"Romántica inesperada boda entre Hermione Granger y magnate Lucius Malfoy termina en desastroza recepción con varios invitados batidos a duelo." Rezaba el titula.

El copete, en bastardilla decía: "La causa sería una confusión de whisky con veritaserum."

Una columna a la derecha del gran titular decía "Los peligrosos efectos de mezclar pociones y bebidas."

Lucius Malfoy sonrió divertido y bebió su brandy de un trago.

Nunca le diría a su nueva esposa que las botellas de whisky con veritaserum habían sido un regalo de parte suya al jefe de aurores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y se acabó lo que se daba. Damas y caballeros, el fin.

El verdadero fin.

No haré secuelas ni cosas raras. Actualmente estoy trabajando en mi nuevo fic "Los caminos de la oscuridad."

Si les gustó esta versión de Lucius, les aseguró que les interesará conocer a Abraxas, uno de los protagonistas de mi nuevo fic.

Besos, abrazos y esas cosas,


End file.
